Frankie's Girl
by Southwitch
Summary: City K is the ward of the King of Transsexual, little does she know, the entire castle is harboring a secret of epic proportions
1. Hello

**Heya readers! Yeah...I thought that Found would be the end of my Rocky addiction...I was wrong...well at least you guys get a new story! City is back on a new adventure with one major difference...well, read to find out! Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Hello, my name it City K and a year from today, I will be known as Officer City K of the Transsexual Planetary Army. I turned seventeen today and have been working for this year my enter life. Ever since I was a kid I tried my best at the academy to be better than everybody and guess what?<p>

I am.

I know what you are wondering, you have to ask _'Why does she share the King's last name?'_ Well I'll tell you! I am King Frank N Furter's ward and hopefully, one day I'll be his wife. I might as well be already seeing as I've lived with him my whole life and have been sleeping with the man for as long as I can remember.

His mother, The Old Queen, took me in when I was a newborn. Apparently I was left in the castle by one of the maids. She took one look at me and fell for my 'icy blue eyes' as she told me when I was young and she took me as her ward. Yes, in theory this makes Frank my brother but really, we have never acted like it. He actually hated me for a long time until I hit puberty. That's also around the time the Queen died. She handed my care to Frank and that's how we have been ever since.

When it comes to my other interests, they are few, I like science and going to the movies...usually alone since living in the castle cuts off most opportunities to create human connections. I like it when I have a few moments to myself, as long as they aren't too long.

Sometimes when I am lonely at night, I wander the halls to hear bits of conversations that the maids have. It's usually nothing interesting but I often hear about who has recently gotten fired or punished. I have a few friends in that branch of the castle but mostly it's just Frankie and me.

As for my aspirations of joining the army, it's simple. I am a stratigical genius. I used to spend a lot of time with The Queen's best generals, Riff Raff and Magenta McKinley. They are siblings who have been rumored to be in an incestuous relationship but I never cared much. They are really cool and have a lot of insight when I get frustrated with Frank. They taught me everything I know and then some. Don't tell anybody but I'm the reason they won the battle at Saturn Hill.

I went with them to see what it was like and it may have been the most interesting thing I've ever seen! I was enthralled the whole time and when Saturn had us on the run I suggested that the soldiers in the back line fire without looking behind them. The confusion it created forced Saturn to fall back and the battle at Saturn Hill was won! That very day, Riff Raff told me that someday I would serve directly under them when I turned eighteen. I remember it so well.

_"City, I've never even seen such ingenuity from anybody in this whole army!" Riff Raff put his hands on City's shoulders. "For a twelve year old girl, you have the mind of a genius. After today, I can safely say that we are so proud of you City." Her smile lit up, it was rare that the Queen acknowledged her like that._

_"It's true City, we really are." Magenta smiled, she rarely spoke to City or smiled in general. "Would you like to serve as our First Officer when you become old enough?"_

_"Would I!" I nearly screamed with excitement._

_"Then it's settled! Stick with us and you will be Officer City K on your birthday!" Riff Raff lifted me on his shoulders as they paraded home with the rest of the army._

Quite honestly, the generals act more like my parents than The Queen ever had. They are there when I need her and she was too busy with one of her lovers because I can tell you for a fact, she wasn't working. These days I don't see them though. From what I understand, they are on a retreat but then again, I won't be allowed to know all these things for real until I am a general too. They are oddly paternal to me. They cheer for me for the little things, make me feel welcome when Frank is angry, they are always there when I need them. I don't understand it but they give me this warm feeling inside. I don't know what it is but I love the feeling so much!

I can also tell you for a fact that I am not Frank's first lover but I know I'll be the last. Frank really loves me and I know it! He is wonderful and the power to know that I'll become queen someday is pretty wonderful! Whenever we go out on the town, he acts like I'm the only girl he's ever known. I hear people say all the time.

_'Hey look! Thanks King Frank and his girl!'_

_ 'Look! It's Frankie's Girl!'_

And really, I'm okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, first chapter is short but trust me, it gets longer! Of course, if you have read any of my other stories, it's easy to tell that City doesn't know a pretty key fact about her life...well, I'll keep it secret for those of you who don't know! Thanks for reading R&amp;R pwease!<strong>

**Jenny**


	2. A Night Unlike the Others

**Hey readers! Back with another chapter! Going to keep it brief but I hope you all like it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>There was no way City would be prepared for the year ahead of her.<p>

It was a night like any other on the moon-drenched shores of Transsexual. City was with Frank in his bedroom, performing their usual nightly ritual. City unlaced Frank's corset as quickly as she could while his teeth sunk into her neck. This was routine for the pair, ever since Frank discovered City's weakness in her neck, she was powerless to resist him.

They were getting close to achieving absolute pleasure when suddenly Frank stopped, causing City to groan with displeasure and frustration.

"Is there something wrong darling?" City unwound her legs from Frank's torso, attempting to calm her heart rate.

"Nothing in particular. Go to sleep, I'll be back soon." Frank dressed again and left his lover alone in his bed. Naturally, this confused the young alien; he had never done something like this before. Usually, when he planned on leaving, he would wait until they were at least finished first. City waited for him in the vain hope that they could continue where they left off when he returned, she groaned once the realization that she was coming down from the natural high she received from being with Frank in that most intimate sense. She ached for more of him every time she wondered where he had gone. She flopped down on the bed, her hips thrusting up with longing as she fell.

Eventually the ache subsided and City finally relaxed into a sleepy state of euphoria. She missed him but her confusion over his departure was more troubling than not, slowly killing any amount of relaxation she had obtained. Quietly, she put her robe on and tiptoed down the hallways of the castle. The castle was large and divided into three sections, royal quarters meant for the King, his family, guests and rooms meant for his private use. The second was the military quarters where all of Frank's generals had their rooms and common areas. The last was the public realm where guests would be greeted, the throne room stood and the ballroom was. The castle was exstensive and dark at night, making it very hard to travel through safely without getting lost. Even City, who had lived there her whole life, still didn't know where everything was. She wondered at that moment is Frank even knew the entirety of the castle.

She walked for a while until she reached a light coming from General Riff Raff's room. She saw three shadows in the bright light of the room.

"We have the right to tell her the truth Frank. You're bound to get bored with her and the second she turns eighteen she will be on the streets!" City distinctly heard Riff Raff say. Her mind wandered to

_'What are they talking about? Are they talking about me?'_

"We will not stand idly by while you spite us! She's just a child!" Magenta shouted. City had always known that Magenta was quiet but when she was vocal, she was very vocal.

"Oh please, she hasn't been a child for years. I've made sure of that." Frank stated with a catlike cool that made the two generals even angrier. It even unsettled City ever so slightly, knowing that he was telling two of the people she regarded in the highest about their sex life.

"You what? You defiled her?" Riff Raff seethed with anger. City couldn't help but ask herself why Riff Raff would even care so much.

"Oh please, you make it sound as if it weren't consentual. She practically throws herself at me. She has been since she were old enough to understand true, uninhibited pleasure." Frank bragged. The young alien was shocked. City ran back down the hall. She didn't understand why Frank was acting like that to the generals. He was condisending and cruel to them and it appaled her. Even worse, she now had a lingering emptiness. Something was wrong and she couldn't tell what it was. She needed to find out desprately, something made her more curious with every step.

She knew though that nothing good could ever come from asking too many questions so instead she waited for Frank to return and eventually, he did.

"I'm sorry darling but I had an important matter to discuss." Frank appologized slightly as City helped him peel off his corset once again, her Transsexual lust taking over. Her heart rate picked up as she looked at it coyly.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning? I don't like getting stuck waiting my love." City dragged a single fingernail across his chest seductively, using it to guide her lover back to bed. "Please, just don't let it happen again." She pushed him down onto the comforter below, straddling him roughly. "Now, shall we pick up where we left off?" Frank simply grinned that catlike grin that drove City wild. Naturally, they continued though City's feelings of curiosity lingered in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the plot thickens! Naturally, this isn't going to end well for anybody involved! R&amp;R and thanks for reading!<strong>

**Jenny**


	3. The First Dream

**Hey readers! Back with another chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been doing a lot of Halloween stuff so it's kept me busy. Hopefully, reviews will come with more frequency now! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

><p>City had a dream that night; there was a lot of screaming and shouting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She could see blood and what looked like a hospital room, somebody was holding her but she couldn't see the face.<em>

_"Please! Don't take her!" A voice that City couldn't recognize screamed._

_"You brought this on yourself." The person holding her said. The person then left the room, heading into the shadows. Slowly, City was carried to a light at the end of the shadows but the second she touched the light, she fell down faster and faster, not certain if she would survive the fall or when it would end._

* * *

><p>Suddenly City woke up with a start. She looked around the dark bedroom; Frank was snoring next to her like a chainsaw. She rolled her eyes before flopping back on her pillow. Something about that dream stuck in her head, it felt more real than any dream she had ever had. She drifted off back to sleep after a few moments, unsure of her night and what it could all mean.<p>

The next morning, the exhausted alien was walking through the hallways of the military quarters with Magenta and Riff Raff to the armory where she would be fitted for her armor that would be given to her on her birthday. She even was allowed to pick the colors, A silver breastplate that would have two sets of dark blue shoulder plates, boots, gloves and shorts. Shorts of course, were not usually heard of. Most generals wore the black pair of spandex they were given. Then again, her colors in general were the opposite of what was usually issued but the generals told her she could have whatever color she wanted. Out of the blue City asked,

"Do you guys know anything about my parents?" She looked down from the stand where a servant was taking her measurements. The two generals froze, sharing a look before quickly dismissing the staff from the room.

"Why would you want to know about them?" Magenta asked, a glimmer in her eye appearing out of nowhere.

"Well...I just realized that I'll be turning eighteen in a year. With any luck, Frank and I will be getting married and well...I won't have anybody to walk me down the isle or anything..." City lied but in truth that had always been in the back of her mind.

"Oh..." Riff Raff looked deep in thought. "Well I'll tell you what, I'll do it. You know we see you as a member of our family. It seems only fitting that when that day comes we should act like it." Riff Raff smiled at City.

"Really? You would do that for me?" City could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course dear! You do deserve it! I'm sure the Old Queen would have done it herself but since her unfortunate passing, we have seen you as our responsibility, unlike Frank who took you as a lover instead of a ward..." Magenta rolled her eyes at the new king. She had hated his guts for years but this made her even angrier.

"How did you know about that?" City spun around, her eyes widening with a fake embarrassment.

"Oh please City, you didn't think we couldn't hear you two...I swear, if Frank weren't the king, you both would be in serious trouble with the guards." Magenta frowned. Seeing as the General's quarters were very close to the King's room, most of this noise was very easy to hear.

"Oh..." City blushed with true embarrassment.

"Yes, now, let's get the servants back in here and finish your measurements. There is something we want to show you." Riff Raff changed the subject. The servants came back and finished the measuring quickly, allowing the generals to leave.

"So where are we going?" City looked around, noticing a large door she had never seen before at the end of a hallway.

"City, we are going somewhere that as our First Officer, you will be going here often. We are going to the dungeons." Riff Raff opened the door with a special knock. Two guards opened the doors from the inside. There was a staircase guarded by a large gate, several gates to be exact. Riff Raff opened each one with a different key until they reached the bottom. They walked along a large stone hallway until they reached a large metal door that Magenta opened with a final key.

"This is where we are keeping all of our prisoners of war from the Saturn war. These are some of the men that we are currently negotiating for their release." Magenta motioned to many men who looked as though they hardly ate. Any muscle that these men had were long gone and they had aged severely since the war five years ago. They looked like caged animals, chained to the wall so they couldn't even reach the gate that would be their freedom. At the end of the hall there was a wooden door, bigger than any other door that was in the prison.

"What's in there?" City asked, pointing to the door.

"It's not a matter of what, it's a matter of who." Riff Raff looked at Magenta slyly, who nodded back with a dark grin on her face. They opened the door to show another cell that looked like an actual room in comparison to the other cells that looked like they had come out of a dungeon from a bad movie. It was the same as a room in the castle apart from the chain coming from the wall.

Connected to the chain was a striking young man that had bright blue hair and orange eyes. He looked no older than City in age and unlike the other prisoners, he looked healthy. He was seated at a small table eating a salad. He refused to acknowledgement the generals and their guest. His pointed ear twitched slightly when the door closed behind them.

"This is our most prized prisoner. He is not in negotiation for release because he refuses to speak to us. Perhaps you, as you match him in age, can make him talk. We will be back in an hour." Riff Raff turned to leave, taking his sister's hand as they left. The two teenagers were locked in together. There was nothing but silence. The boy gave City this uneasy feeling that made the future Officer quiver in places reserved for the king and the king alone. It made her uncomfortable that anybody else could make her feel this way. She tried to keep herself from blushing.

"Hello there..."City said shyly. "I'm City, who are you?" The boy turned to her, instantly, his face turned red. Apparently, this strange feeling was mutual.

"My...my...my naa..name is Kylan. Prince Kylan of Saturn..."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember him? From Shock Value? You should! He's going to be very important later! Thanks for reading R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


	4. The Prince of Saturn

**Back with another update for halloween! Hope you all like it! Told you I would try to update more often!**

* * *

><p>"You're...the prince of Saturn?" City backed into the door. "How did they capture you?" She was baffled, he would have had to be her age at the time of the war, there was no way they would let him near the battlefield!<p>

"Under the strict orders of your king, I was kidnapped from my bed in the middle of the night. The next thing I know, I'm here and King Frank is telling me that I am now a captive, they are only keeping me here to prevent Saturn from attacking." Kylan was cynical in his speech. "I hate this stupid planet. Do you realize they have held me here for five years? My family probably thinks I'm dead! They could be dead and I wouldn't know it!" He raged, charging at her only to be stopped by the chain around his ankle. He fell with a sharp thud. He grumbled as he stood up, brushing off his prisoner's uniform. City simply stared at him, feeling sorry for the boy but at the same time, his anger was a major turn on for her, which disgusted and confused her. Magenta and Riff had long since left the conversation, choosing to let City work her magic.

"I'm so sorry...if it makes you feel any better, I'm an orphan. My parents gave me up before I even knew who they were. For your information though, the king that you hate so much, he's my boyfriend." City said defensively, she crossed her arms and stared down at him.

"So that's why those generals are making you their officer? Figures, you just know who to nail don't you?" Kylan turned away from her. "Tell me, are you banging the generals too? I figure you might have a number of ways in just in case one or the other falls through."

"Excuse me?" City fumed. "I'm not some common whore you jackass! I'm a future queen! Your future queen to be exact! I decide whether you live or die and trust me, the idea of killing you is becoming more pleasant by the second!" City shouted, looking at him like he was the prisoner she knew he was. There was a long silence.

"Well...then kill me. Like it matters anyways. I'm not even first in line for the throne. I'm fourth, I'm sure one of my sisters survived." Kylan sat down in his seat. City's heart broke for this boy for a reason she couldn't understand. "I mean, your _boyfriend _keeps telling me that they didn't harm my family but who knows if he is lying or not. Hell, for all I know, I could be just as much of an orphan as you! My sisters...nieces...little brother...my nephews...grandparents...parents...they could all be gone and I'll never know until the day I die because Frank continually refuses to negotiate my release."

"I...I'm so sorry..." City was sick of arguing, she gave in easily. She sat down at the chair opposite him. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Frank started nailing me, I didn't have much a choice in the matter. I grew to love it though. He loves me and I love him, he isn't all bad. He was just coddled by the old queen. She adopted me when I was an infant. I never totally felt like I belonged in this castle anyways." Her eyes softened as she met his gaze. "I promise you, nobody is bad enough to disserve separation from one's family. When I become Queen, in exchange for peace between our planets, I'll let you go. That's only a year or so away. It's not fair that you have been trapped here for so long. If your parents are alive...well,at least you will get to find out. Maybe I could even ask the generals for you if you really need to know." City extended her hand, Kylan looked at it for a moment then smiled. He took her hand gratefully and shook it.

"Thank you City. I do appreciate it, I can only hope you will be held to your word." Kylan nodded.

"I can and will." City smiled, "Now, is there anything I can do to make the last year of your stay better?" She tried to be friendly but diplomatic.

"Would you come visit me again? I actually find your company to be rather pleasant in comparison to your general friends." Kylan smiled. "At least you appear to be my age. All the other prisoners here are walled off from me and none of them are remotely my age anyways."

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" City grinned; she never had any friends that were her own age. She suspected that her feelings would pass eventually and perhaps, just perhaps, she would have a true friendship that could transcend past a simple year.

The next morning City woke up smiling, something she couldn't recall doing in a long while, usually because she was still exhausted. She didn't even bother checking to see if Frank was still sleeping next to her and quite honestly, she didn't care either way, she wanted to go to the dungeons and she refused to let anything stop her. City was in the middle of attempting to zip up her own dress when she heard a yawn.

"City? Where are you?" Frank looked around groggily, not noticing her behind the changing screen.

"Right here, good morning!" City smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did!" Frank smirked. "Why on Transsexual are you getting dressed so early this morning?" He didn't sound very happy. City gulped, not wondering why she felt so terrified out of nowhere.

"Oh...well...I'm..." She realized she had to just tell him the truth. "I'm going to the dungeons. I figure that since it will be my primary duty to take care of prisoners in military downtime that I should acquaint myself with the prisoners on a better level." City felt confident in her speech now that she had said it, conveniently, she left out Kylan entirely.

"Since when were you going to join the army? I did not give my approval for that." Frank looked angry.

"Well of course not, but when I told you about this when I was twelve you nodded your head and said 'yeah, that's great.' I'm pretty sure that was an 'all clear' on your part. Anyways, I'll be eighteen so it's not as if you'll have any control over me anyways." City shrugged him off, having finally zipped her dress up. She slipped her heels on and began to leave, Frank was fuming. Out of nowhere, he grabbed her arm and examined her. She was in a form fitting dress and heels; he looked her over before pushing her away from the door.

"You are not going anywhere. City, we need to come to an understanding. You are not going to join the army, you are not to go to the dungeons and you are NOT to see those generals EVER again!" He snapped at City, forcing her to the floor.

"Why the hell not?" City snapped back, forcing the inevitable tears back where she wouldn't feel them.

"Because I said so!" Frank forced City to her feet, gripping her arm tightly. The sudden pain made City wince. Frank's mood instantly softened but he would never let City know that. He moved her arm to the side and stormed out.

City was left in shock and agony; she had never seen her lover in such a manner. His anger put honest fear in the pit of her mind. He had never opposed to any of her ambitions before, what had changed? Now all her friendly contacts were forbidden from her. She knew Frank would never regulate her visits though.

This left her with a decision to make, to defy her guardian or to continue doing the things that made her happy. Of course, everybody involved would have to be sworn to secrecy.

"Well...I am a woman on my word. I don't suppose one final visit would hurt then I'll never have contact with the prince again. Yes! That's exactly what I'll do!" City stated triumphantly, heading off to the dungeon with a renewed furvor.

* * *

><p><strong>You know this isn't going to end well for her! Can't wait to post another chapter! See you soon! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**

Needless to say, it certainly wouldn't be her final vist.


	5. Best Friends

**Yes I've been updating a bunch recently, I have had all the way up to chapter six written for weeks now but October kept me from posting! Now, here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Months went by as City lived her life on the edge. She would meet with the generals when they had taken 'temporary leave' from their jobs. As for the dungeon, City had a key made and spent much of her time in the dark halls below the castle. The prisoners called her by name, as did she. They loved her visits as often times she would bring sour stories of the King and his childishness. She was even able to convince the guards to allow the prisoners better meals to keep their strength up. In return, they worked on breaking down rocks and working on various jobs for the castle in a field surrounded by metal fences so they couldn't escape. They cherished the few hours of light they received, even if the labor was painful as it kept their spirits up. They were taken care of properly, slowly growing muscles back and their hair was cut so they weren't as shaggy. Even Kylan was borderline clean cut; his hair was no longer long and past his back. It still was too long for a boy but at least he looked more presentable.<p>

Somehow, Frank still hadn't found out. It could only be assumed that City and the prisoners weren't the only ones who liked the improved conditions.

As for Kylan, he and City became great friends as long as they did so in secret. They enjoyed each other's company and had battles of wits. Their minds were equal in so many ways that it was impossible for them not to argue, however playfully. To this day, City still can't beat Kylan at chess, even with her strategic power. They matched each other's minds perfectly, City was his link to the outside world and Kylan was hers to the world she never knew could exist. Kylan told City about Saturn and of his family. He had three sisters and a younger brother, in fact, it was common for multiple births in the royal family. His sisters were actually triplets, with the oldest, Kiki, in line for the throne. They knew almost every detail that the other could tell of each other. They were friends, the best of friends.

It was a normal afternoon; Frank usually spent them in the spa so there was no way he would know if City was in the dungeons. Kylan had challenged City to a battle of human chess in the rock yard. The prisoners wore flags of separate colors to separate the two teams. Each side stood at attention while their two leaders were engaged in a mental battle for who would go first. The leader of the captured soldiers, a former general named Rhys Stone, presided over the game. He had green hair and a dull yellow eye color but you couldn't tell as he wore dark glasses. He stood at attention, carefully rubbing a scar down his cheek before shouting,

"GO!"

Suddenly the two friends were instantly engaged in a battle, shouting their moves in rapid succession. The soldiers could barely keep up. Both sides lost men quickly until each side was left with two pieces. They had stalemated.

"Come on Prince!" City shouted tauntingly. "Make a move!"

"Ladies first!" Kylan bowed.

"I know! That's why I told you to go!" City retorted, causing a mixture of laughter and ooohing from the soldiers. Kylan only smirked before his piece knocked out the remainder of City's in a single bound. Everybody cheered for the victor except for City, who scowled playfully at her opponent. Men lifted Kylan on their shoulders and carried him to the other side of the field. He extended his hand to City and grinned.

"Best three out of four?" He chuckled. City couldn't deny that she loved his smile and his laugh.

"Fat chance! How did you get so good at that game?" City asked, appalled at how good he was.

"What else can I do in a jail cell? I pulled together pebbles and pieces of cloth to make playing pieces. I carved a chess board on my table." City was proud of such resourcefulness. She realized how much she would love to serve alongside him in battle.

Suddenly, the guards halted the cheer. One younger guard ran up to City in a panic.

"Officer K! The King is on his way! You have to hide and get these men back in their cells before he freaks out!" City's eyes bugged out, pulling a whistle from her dress and blowing it, forcing the men to attention.

"Listen up men! Back to your cells! The King is close! Hurry!" She blew the whistle again causing a rushed but quiet bolt to the cells. City found herself in a panic, she didn't know where to hide when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the dungeons. She soon found herself in Kylan's room.

"What are you doing?" City asked in a forced whisper.

"Under the bed! Now!" Kylan ordered and City obeyed. Kylan sat at his table playing with his makeshift chess set, waiting for Frank. Within moments the sound of clicking heels down the cobblestone hallway could be heard. Frank barged in the room, looking sour as ever.

"What is this prison yard? Where did it come from?" He stomped.

"I'm surprised you noticed Francis." Kylan took a sip out of the nearby teacup. "It's been here for a few weeks now. It's apart of the negotiations. My men need exercise to keep their strength up so they don't wither." He was cold.

"Who authorized it?" Frank snarled through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't know. I spoke to one Officer K a number of weeks ago, the officer was so pleased I even bothered to speak that they allow us two hours of outside time a day." He was so calm and collected.

"You're lucky we haven't killed you yet." Frank tried to tell Kylan.

"I know you are. We both know that if you kill me, Saturn will find out and your generals are out of practice from what I hear." Frank was fuming, he raised his hand to the prince but Kylan grabbed his arm before it made contact. "Like I said, you're out of practice."

"Boy, you are pushing me too far. Who is Officer K?" Frank tried to constrain himself.

"How should I know? I only saw her once." Kylan stood up and smiled at Frank.

"I'm cutting your outside time to half an hour. If I find out you are outside more, you may as well consider yourself dead boy." Frank stormed out. After the guards gave the all clear, sighs of depression could be heard through to dungeon. City crawled out, picking her jaw up from the floor before speaking.

"How did you do that? Nobody talks to Frank like that!" City was giddy.

"Simple, he is hotheaded. The more I stay calm, the easier to come back it is. I have had five years of this you know." Kylan chuckled, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"That was amazing! If only I could be so calm! Magenta and Riff Raff do it all the time but never as successfully as you." City felt herself blush, forcing Kylan to do the same. They were silent.

"Well...uh, you cut it close today..."Kylan frowned. "I don't want you getting in trouble, not only for the obvious reason but because really, you are one of my only friends here City." Kylan smiled through his blush.

"Well...uhh...to be honest...you are one of the few friends I've ever had...Frank tends to keep me from other kids." City looked at her feet. Kylan looked at this beautiful girl who was staring at her feet and blushing furiously. Instinct took over.

He took her chin gently and lifted it up so her eyes would meet his. He planted one simple kiss on her lips, causing her to blush even more. She looked him in the eye briefly before kissing him back, deepening it almost instantly.

City wouldn't leave Kylan's room until she absolutely had to.

* * *

><p><strong>You knew it was coming! Can't wait to post another chapter! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


	6. Another Factor

**Hey folks! Back with another chapter, sorry it's taken so long. The good news is that I have at least three chapters stored up in my absence. There really isn't even bad news so here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were some of the most wonderful and scary City had ever experienced. She spent her nights with Frank but her days were devoted to her newfound lover. Only the prisoners, Riff Raff and Magenta knew about City's secret. Their loyalties were set.<p>

She was worn out not only physically but mentally and often had to take naps whenever possible. She would hold her breath silently as Kylan and Frank fought tirelessly with their words every day. Not once did Frank notice the young woman cowering, half dressed under the captured prince's bed.

The horror began one morning when City found herself at the toilet in Frank's bathroom. She relieved her stomach for what felt like the twentieth time when Frank finally woke up.

"City? What is all that racket?" Frank jolted up from his bed, looking around before realizing his facemask was still on. He ripped it off to find his bed empty. "Where are you?"

"Here..." City's voice wavered from the entrance of the bathroom. "Please...call...doctor..." The sound of her stomach's churning was loud and made City dizzy. She relieved her stomach again though at this point there wasn't much left. With that, she collapsed on the floor.

Ten minutes later the royal doctor was in the bathroom with City while Frank had left, feeling himself becoming queasy from the sight of her near lifeless body on the floor.

"Well Your Highness-" The doctor began.

"Not yet I'm afraid, I won't be until my eighteenth birthday in five months." City corrected him, blushing slightly, not only from the embarrassment but for the very fact that she was now having second thoughts.

"Well I'd bump the wedding date up a few days if I were you. City, you're pregnant." The doctor adjusted his glasses.

"What?" City's jaw hit the floor. "You're joking...right? How can you tell?"

"From what you have told me, it seems very likely. The test results need to come in still so for now I'd keep it under wraps. Don't want to scare the whole kingdom all right? Shall I alert the king to this?" The Doctor looked at City with pity in his eyes. She was so young and now she was very possibly pregnant, he mentally prayed to the First Transsexual that this wasn't the case. City shook her head.

"Please, I would rather wait until we have positive proof to tell him. Thank you doctor." City shook his hand as he left with all the samples he needed in his bag.

The response couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Once she was certain she could stand again, City got up and dressed as quickly as possible. She tiptoed down the hall, gradually becoming a sprint as she fled for Riff Raff's room. She knocked on the door frantically to be greeted by Magenta wearing a button down shirt and just about nothing else. Her red poofy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She looked down at the shorter woman with her emerald green eyes with surprise and confusion.<p>

"Good morning City, what are you doing here this early?" She spoke in an uncaring monotone as she rubbed her eye. She yawned slightly.

"Hell if it is. Can I come in?" City plead with her eyes, Magenta recognized it instantly and let her in. Riff Raff was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled at her kindly but her panic silenced him before he could greet her.

"What's the matter City?" He asked, his smile fading.

"I'm pregnant." The future officer began to panic. She gripped the bedpost for dear life, feeling vertigo taking over.

"Oh...OH!" It took Magenta a moment to grasp the severity of the situation, not even thinking first what it meant for her. "It is Frank's baby right?" She confirmed, grabbing City's hands and looking her in the eye. Unfortunately, City had difficulty making eye contact from the dizziness.

"...I don't know...it could go either way really..." City shrugged, falling the the floor. "I hope it's Kylan's...I mean...what kind of father would Frank make? Not a very good one now that I'm thinking about it."

"An awful one...I wouldn't ever trust him with my child..." Magenta shared a look with her brother, realizing what she had said and grimacing at the reality of the situation.

"Wait...you were...with a prisoner?" Riff Raff looked disgusted. He had known all about City's relationship but that was one part he had preferred he hadn't known.

"The Prince of Saturn! A handsome, young, age-appropriate suitor! Kylan...he isn't just a lover...he's my best friend...the only one I've ever had." City looked down at the nonexistent bump in her torso. The possibility that the child she could be carrying wasn't Frank's was terrifying.

"Well...what do you plan on doing?" Magenta asked, sitting City down on the bed.

"Well...give me five months...I'll think of something." City realized how little time she had on her hands. Transsexual pregnancies were the shortest in the galaxy...that is...unless the child was half Saturnite.

"Have you told Kylan...or Frank for that matter?" Riff Raff asked.

"No...Frank thinks I just have the flu. Frank doesn't officially begin working for the day for a few hours so I won't be able to reach Kylan until then. The doctor won't be able to confirm for sure for a few days now anyways."

"Unless your fingers start to turn." Magenta noted. "It's the first sign of pregnancy for Transsexuals." Magenta looked at City's hands. "Yours are still pale as ever. If they start to tint though, be sure to wear gloves so Frank won't find out. Maybe...if this turns out to be real, we can think of something."

"But...my birthday is in five months...if I am pregnant...and the baby is born with blue hair or something then we can just run! Kylan and I! My first decree will be to release the prisoners and then I'll escape with them...if it comes down to it anyways...you'll come with us won't you? Frank won't be able to fight back without his generals!" City cheered, deep down she was a dreamer to a fault.

"We will see when we get there, for all we know, it's Frank's and we won't have to." Magenta pat City on the shoulder.

"Now get going, we need to get dressed and report in for the morning alright?" Riff Raff smiled as City left. The second the door shut behind City, the sibling generals shot each other a look.

"Oh my FT..." Riff Raff nearly collapsed on the bed.

"We're going to be grandparents..." Magenta joined him.

"You think we should tell her about her parents now?" Riff Raff asked.

"Well...maybe...we need to talk to Frank." Magenta decided.

With any luck, everything would go well...

It wouldn't

* * *

><p><strong>Bad luck is about to strike in a big way! Don't worry though! I have another chapter coming up soon! Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


	7. A Memory

**Okay, so I admit it...I've had about four chapters stashed away just waiting to be posted...so here they are. Four for your holiday viewing pleasure! I know it's taken forever but if you just knew how awful these past few months have been then you would forgive me. Today was probably the first day I could sit down and write consistently for about a month and a half it feels like. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>City waited for a number of agonizing hours for her chance to leave for the dungeons. The one time Frank decided to stay with her until he absolutely had to, she needed to leave. It's not like walking out was an option either. She waited in agony, talking to Frank about...well...him until she fell asleep again.<p>

The dream was one she had seen a long time ago...months prior...

* * *

><p><em>City was once again in a hospital room, only now she was looking into the room through the window.<em>

_A woman with deep red hair that was very poofy but clearly weighed down at this point. She looked distressed, tired and she was crying. The woman slammed her fist on the bed and cried out in pain. A blonde man held he hand tightly as a doctor shouted._

_"One last push!" Within moments, cries could be heard. The woman cried but she was smiling._

_"You did it!" The blonde man squeezed her hand. The scene instantly darkened. A dark figure took the baby before the new parents could even hold it. Causing a scream to erupt from the new mother on the bed._

_"You can't do this!" The man shouted._

_"I can. You brought this on yourself!" The dark figure stated, carrying the child out. The new mother screamed again, the sound pierced City's mind, jolting her awake._

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, City was awake again and Frank had gone. The dream had shaken her slightly but the matter at hand was far more important. She brushed her teeth one last time before sprinting down the hallway to the army barracks and into the dungeon. She had never opened the doors to the dungeon so fast; this was partly due to the fact that she now held her key in front of her like a small battering ram.<p>

City barged into Kylan's chambers without even so much as a hello to the prisoners that met her with worried eyes. He was bathing in a tub on the far side of the chamber. His chained ankle sticking out from the edge awkwardly. She sat in the chair facing away from him. City tried not to look at him, there was no room for romance at a time like this. On an average day, she would climb in with him but not today. Today was far too different.

"Get out of the tub. We need to talk." City spoke quietly. She put her head in her hands.

"What's going on? Did something happen? What did Frank do? Did he lay a finger on you?" City could hear Kylan jumping out of the tub and dressing quickly. He was in a simple dark blue tunic and black pants instead of the usual prison rags. City had brought new clothes to the prisoners. This new outfit would he the fall through winter prison uniform. He dried his hair as he came around behind City and wrapped his arms around her. "Please tell me everything is okay..."

"I'm so sorry Kylan..." City could feel herself beginning to cry. "I'm perfectly fine, I haven't been injured but...Everything is ruined..."

"Frank found out?" Kylan spun the chair around, kneeling down in front of City.

"No...but he might...in fact...it's very possible...more possible than anything..." City gasped through her tears, "I'm pregnant..." Kylan's eyes became wide. He shot a look to his lover's stomach. A tiny life was growing in there? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"What? You...you're having a baby? Is it mine? Are you sure?" Kylan was trying not to panic. He looked her in the eye.

"The doctor said that he needs to finish tests but I can tell already..."She held up her hands. Her fingertips had a green tint. "I don't know if it's yours but...I haven't had protection available when I sleep with you. I have with Frank...it's more likely than not. I need to run! I'm terrified!" She cried openly, not something a woman hoping to be in the army someday would do.

"I...I'm going to be a father?" Kylan was astonished. He hit the floor, his head resting on City's lap.

"Yes...isn't that apparent?" City deadpanned.

"Well...flee for Saturn...tell my parents about us...get us to war. I'm asking you now, not only as the future father...of...our baby...but as the prince of a planet who has longed to see it's green fields and orange skies again: Go to Saturn, have our baby, then go to war. I want my baby to be born in safety, to see the golden sunset of Saturn as it takes it's first step. City, don't even tell the generals...just go." Kylan looked her in the eyes. "I know it's crazy but..."

"If the baby is born with purple eyes..." City continued, "We will all be killed."

They sat in silence.

"I'll do it..." City nodded. "I have to plan and just go, before my fingers turn all the way. I want you to write a letter to your family, tell them you are alive and safe. I'll take a picture of you and bring it with me. I'll tell the generals...they have been like parents to me for so long...they deserve it. I'll bring you a pen and paper tomorrow. I'll take the picture then. I need to begin packing. Alert your men, prepare a strategy for the day we return to battle, hopefully with them on our side." City kissed Kylan quickly.

"I will..." Kylan kissed her back. City got up to leave, only to feel a hand holding hers. Kylan pulled her in once more, kissing her. He knelt down and touched her stomach. He kissed it softly, bringing another round of tears to City's eyes. "I love you both..." Kylan whispered.

City walked away, wiping the tears from her eyes as she left down the hall for her own room for once. She packed a small bag that she then hid under her bed. She would be ready to leave if something happened. She could sneak off and take a small ship the next night.

She walked to the general's quarters to tell them of her plan. The trip to Saturn was would take less than a day and she knew that the generals could get her a faster ship. Even more so, they were some of her closest friends...almost like family. They would be the only ones who would know that weren't prisoners.

Suddenly, a scream rang out through the hallway. It was the same one from her dream. She crept closer to the door and heard the snap of a whip.

"Frank! Stop this!" She heard Riff Raff shout. The screams...they belonged to Magenta. City heard a thud. Her legs froze in place. Silent tears streamed own her face.

"You aren't the one giving orders around here. Not to me, not to City. You lost that right the second you two decided it wasn't disgusting to have a child together. You are never to tell her that you two are her parents! You are NEVER to see her again! Do you understand? If you don't I can certainly lash your sister again. She is the one who dared to speak up." Frank cracked the whip again. City forced a gasp to silence, they were her parents. It all became clear instantly. The dream flashed before her eyes again.

* * *

><p><em>Magenta was in a hospital bed, she screamed out in pain. Riff Raff clutched her hand as the doctor told her to push again. She screamed again, then cries could be heard. A small infant, now wrapped in a pink blanket, was handed off to Frank, who had just entered.<em>

_"Frank?" Riff Raff asked, "What are you doing? Let us see our daughter."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that." Frank shouted above the infant's screams. "I'll be taking her now."_

_"What? No! Please! Let me see my baby!" Magenta screamed, her voice was hoarse and she sounded tired._

_"You have brought this on yourselves. Goodbye. She is no longer your daughter. My mother is sparing her because she pitied you freaks. Consider yourselves lucky. I tell you though, the second she turns eighteen, you can consider her dead." Frank held the child in a dangerous manner. Guards held Riff Raff back from charging at Frank._

* * *

><p>City was suddenly back to reality. She slowly walked forward, becoming visible to the room's inhabitants. She now could see that Magenta was lying on the floor and bloody beyond anything City could picture. Frank hovered over her, staring at her like she was an animal. Riff Raff was chained to his bedpost. The three adults looked over slowly, meeting City with shocked gazes.<p>

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>And so the truth comes out! What will happen next? Just wait to find out! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


	8. Hush

**Alright, keeping it short! Enjoy the next chapter! The next two are coming up shortly!**

* * *

><p>"What?" City forced her feet into motion, walking into the room. "You're...you..."She pointed at the sibling generals. "You're...my parents?" She knelt down beside Riff Raff and looked him in they eyes...they matched her own. "Daddy?" She looked at his face, searching for answers.<p>

"Yes City..." He responded with tears welling in his eyes, he looked guilty.

"And you?...Momma?" City looked to the bleeding woman on the floor. Magenta looked up with tearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry we kept this from you..." Magenta winced.

"AND YOU!" City's mouth hung open. Her head whipping around to meet Frank's silent stare. "You kept this from me my whole life...THEY WERE RIGHT HERE! They had to watch as you took advantage of me, MY ENTIRE LIFE! Why?" City hit her fist against the floor. "WHY!" She stood up, suddenly feeling enraged.

"For your own good City, do you really want the world to know that you are a creature of incest?" Frank tried to back up but City cornered him. "Really, I was doing it for you. I can assure you, you don't want the world to know now do you?"

"I DO!" City screamed. "I DON'T CARE IF THE ENTIRE GALAXY FINDS OUT! They are my parents...and I love them...I want them in my life...I want them in my baby's life..." She looked over at her mother, who had tears streaming down her face. Frank's expression changed.

"What baby?" Frank looked angry. "You aren't pregnant."

"Too bad. I am." City held her fingers up. They had turned green. "I want my baby to know its grandparents."

"Our baby." Frank stepped forward. "I want it gone. You are too young and...and.."

"The whole world will find out that your baby has incestuous genetics." City crossed her arms. "What would they think?"

"I want it gone!" Frank snapped, flailing the whip to his side in frustration.

"No. That's not for you to decide. When your mother took me as her ward for whatever reason, she did it with the hope that I would someday reunite with my family. Now that we are adding one member, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure it's not going to change." Suddenly City came to a realization...she is royalty...she always had been...ever since the day she was born. City gasped with the realization." Your mother...claimed me as her own...meaning...I'm this planet's princess...GUARDS!" Suddenly guards emerged into the room. "Keep his royal highness away from me. From this point forward I shall be known as Princess City McKinley.,First officer to the Sibling Generals. I request that until the general's are healed from this...ordeal, I want them under full military protection. Effective immediately." City nodded, Frank was escorted out, entirely dumbfounded at his gap in logic. She then picked the key off of the table and unlocked Riff Raff's shackles. He fell into her arms, holding her tightly.

"My most wonderful daughter..."He pulled away to look at her. "How did you think of that?"

"Well...I simply came to the realization that when I became the Old Queen's ward, I gained the title Princess. As such, I can use my power to protect myself against Frank. Until I escape anyways..." City smiled at him, rushing over to her mother and helping her sit up. She pulled her mother close. "Mommy..." City whispered.

"I'm here...it's okay. Have you spoken to Kylan? Frank is going to find away around this somehow and then you can consider yourself dead-" Magenta began.

"No. He was going to kill me anyways once I turned eighteen." City recalled. "I remember everything...I think it was a vision...of the day I was born. Frank said everything. I did speak to Kylan. He wants me to leave for Saturn. I'll talk to the royalty and have them attack Transsexual. Then we will all go live on Saturn after getting Kylan and the prisoners back and I'll have the baby in peace! I need a ship though, and for you to heal mother..." City stopped. "It...it feels weird saying it...you both are my parents..."

* * *

><p>City had her parents taken to the hospital where she sat with them while doctors tended to their wounds. They were fine but in a lot of pain.<p>

"I'm visiting Kylan today to get a picture and letter from him. Then I'll be on my way. Good luck with Frank..." She looked back at her parents; they were recovering in beds right next to each other. "Thank you for arranging my 'Vacation to Venus' mom and dad!" City used air quotes to match the excuse that Riff Raff had used to make sure City wouldn't be monitored when she left. She chuckled. "I love you mom and dad...I have parents..." City held in tears in the hospital, she had realized how many traits she had received from her parents. She had her father's eyes and mother's face and hair. She was taller than Magenta but far shorter than Riff Raff. City smiled at them. "I hate having to leave you...I just got you..."

"You've always had us City." Magenta smiled at her daughter. "You just haven't known it." Magenta looked so prideful in her daughter.

"Be safe. Saturn won't be a safe place for you unless you can get the audience you need with the royalty. Take care of yourself. It's not just about you anymore. The fates of countless prisoners, Kylan, you and that baby hang in the balance." Riff Raff warned her. She nodded before leaving. She left for the dungeons with guards by her sides.

She arrived at the dungeon to find Kylan lying in bed. Once she was certain her guards had gone to the front of the prison, she laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest. She toyed slightly with the thin blue hairs on his chest. Kylan stayed silent but only moved to kiss the top of her head.

"Kylan...I'm leaving today. My bag is packed in my ship and I'm going to be on Saturn within the day."She climbed on top of him, she kissed him and naturally, he returned it gladly.

"Please, be safe." He sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I will. I have the pen and paper for you." She got off of him and pulled them out of her bag. He wrote slowly, not sure if he could remember how but eventually, it was done. He handed it to City, who put it back in her bag. Then City set up the camera so it would take a picture on it's own and stood next to City. They held each other close for the picture. City made sure she had everything she needed.

"I love you..."Kylan kissed her one last time.

"I love you too..." City tried not to cry, knowing that she would be on her own for the time being.

"Take care of our baby." Kylan's knelt down to meet City's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you..."

She held her bag close to her and kept her guards closer to her as she moved to her parent's ship. She sent one man ahead to make sure nobody was in the ship. When it came back clear she entered, keeping her guards with her until she was safely in the cockpit. The ship itself was small and only had one weapon built in for emergencies. She sat in the cockpit and dismissed her guards.

"Thank you all for your service. This vacation is much needed. Goodbye men!" She saluted them and they left, closing the door behind them. With that she changed her course. The ship jerked to start up, instantly a thunk sounded. City jolted from her seat and put the ship on autopilot. Cautiously, she moved to the sound, guarding her stomach from whatever could come her way. A large rustling came from the area, a darkly clothed figure soon appeared, grasping City and putting one hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhh"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is that<strong> **in the ship? You'll have to wait to find out! R&R!**

**Jenny**


	9. The Planet of Saturn

**Man, this uploading spree is fun! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>City waited nervously for her captor to say something or reveal himself but nothing came. She bit the hand of her captor, thinking as fast as she could and acting faster. The figure screamed out in pain, falling backward on it's butt. City grabbed a small hand laser from her bag and pointed it at the figure.<p>

"Who are you? Frank! I swear to the First Transsexual, I will end you right here and now if you come any closer! Stay away from me!" She shouted as she wrapped her free arm around her stomach protectively.

"Please...don't shoot!" The figure stood up and pulled off their hood. Underneath was a girl, not too much older than City appeared. Her hair was long and wavy with a dark blue color and her eyes were yellow. She put her hands up. "I'm here to help."

City tilted her head slightly. She had never seen this woman before but for some reason, she looked familiar.

"Who are you?" City asked, shaking the gun slightly for emphasis.

"A friend. Is this ship on its way to Saturn?" The woman asked, leaning to check the control panel.

"It is. I have to meet with the Saturnian royalty. I am Princess City McKinley of Transsexual and...and...well...I'm pregnant with Prince Kylan's baby...I'm a friend...well...more than a friend of his if that wasn't entirely obvious. I need protection and I know Saturn can provide it."

"And that's where I come in. Call me Keely." She stuck her hand out. "Third in line for the Saturnian throne. I received a hint from one of the more recently released prisoners on Transsexual that Frank had become more threatening to my little brother. I snuck on to the planet and I had been hiding out in here until you showed up and I suppose I'm glad you did. You know...you don't look much like King Frank N' Furter." Keely examined the woman still holding a gun at her.

"That's because we aren't related. We were going to be married until I discovered he was out to kill me. But I had been with Kylan long before that. I found out I was pregnant a mere few days ago. I knew it couldn't have been Frank's and Kylan is the only other option." City set the gun down. "Sit, we have a ways to go." Keely sat in the passenger seat.

"So, you're the girl nailing my brother? Hmmm...interesting. How old are you?" Keely looked the young pregnant girl over.

"I'm going to be eighteen in a matter of months. In that same amount of time, I should be having this baby. Your niece or nephew...that is unless a Saturnian pregnancy isn't the same as a Transsexual one. My mother couldn't tell me much...Frank had them near death when I left. I need to know, who is the leader of your army?"

"Well for starters, a Saturnian pregnancy is ugly as the backside of a Murcurian beetle monster. We will be here to walk you through it though. No worries there. My sister Koko is head of the army; we call her the Guardian though. Our terms are slightly different." Keely began. City gulped at the thought of such a birth, she began to breathe heavily until a question hit her.

"Wait...how many siblings does Kylan have?" City tilted her head.

"Well...there is the oldest, Kiki, then Koko then me, Keely, then Kylan and our brothers, Korey and Kiba. In that order too, Saturnians tend to have litters, like fairies or Unicorns." Keely listed. City gulped again...a litter of three seemed horrifying to her.

"Unicorns? Fairies? You must be joking, those things are fairy tale at best and I've never read one where a fairy has a litter!" City protested.

"You must not know Saturn then!" Keely laughed. "Please! Kylan had a unicorn for a pet when he was a boy! That must have been embarrassing for him, no wonder he never told you!" Keely laughed harder.

"Saturn...it sounds magical..." City's eyes were glowing with excitement. The girls continued to catch up until they arrived.

Saturn only looked orange from the outside. The ship landed safely on the innermost ring using the authorization Keely was able to give using her military seal. From there, it was a simple private shuttle ride to the main planet. The place looked like something out of a storybook. The sky was a bright blue and the grass was the most beautiful shade of green that City had ever seen. A large castle that looked as if it had been drawn by an artist for storybooks sat in the middle of an island, the rest of the island was a massive town with only one bridge to get in and out stood guarding the planet. Keely gathered a military escort that brought the two women to the castle by carriage. People looked overjoyed when they saw the golden vehicle glide through town. Girls jumped up and down, grown men cried and dropped to their knees. City leaned over to her new friend.

"People must really like you. People hardly bat an eyelash at Frank when he goes through town." City looked around at the villagers. Not a single one looked poor. The town must have been the richest of the rich to be surrounding the castle.

"They like all of us. Believe it or not, this is the surviving population of this side of Saturn. The war took a lot of us down. Frank was ruthless. We agreed on a battleground, Saturn Hill." Keely began. City's ears perked up.

"I'm familiar. My first real battle as an officer to my parents...well I didn't know at the time that they were my parents. They were friends that wanted to show me my first war." City rambled.

"Oh...well it's clear that part of this battle was a sham. Frank had a separate section of highly trained soldiers lay waste to this town. Then they stormed the castle where they ran into Kylan, he was trying to defend his brothers. Of course they captures him and we never saw him again...until now it appears." She looked to City's stomach. "In a matter of months we'll have a piece of him. Then hopefully after that, we'll have Kylan back for real too!" Keely grinned. They entered the castle to be greeted by guards. They stopped City but with a wave of Keely's hand, she was able to walk free. City looked around as Keely led her to the throne room. They entered to see two large thrones. A young woman that looked like Keely with red eyes sat on the throne and a man with dark green hair and peach eyes sat next to her. Beside them stood two young children, they had teal hair and pink eyes. The technicolor people of Saturn would never cease to astound City. Keely ran to the throne and fell into the Queen's arms.

"My dearest sister! I've missed you! Were you successful in finding our brother?" The Queen looked at Keely.

"In it's own special way, yes!" Keely stepped back. "Kiki, this is City." She motioned for the redhead to step forward. "She is a very close friend of our brother's..."

"Very close." City added, showing off her green fingertips. "Kylan is the man I hope to marry. We have to get him back but for now, I must share. I'm pregnant with his child. It's only a matter of time until it's born." City curtsied.

"On that note, she is from Transsexual. She was King Frank N' Furter's former lover and the daughter of the sibling generals." Keely started.

"Not to mention the Princess of Transsexual. It's a long story." City didn't want to explain. Kiki looked at the girls, then her husband before nodding.

"Very well. Come with us. We have work to do." Kiki finally spoke. "Princess City McKinley, we take you here as our honored guest." The Queen smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess." The King shook City's hand.

"Thank you." City smiled. "But please, I'd rather us not be so formal. Please, I do request you call me by my simple name, City McKinley, nothing more, nothing less. I'm not royalty anymore."

She nodded as they all left the room

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! This is Kylan's family! How exciting! On a small side note, when creating Keely, it was my intention that she was going to be one of Kylan's three siblings with him being the youngest. In my mind she is sort of like Pinkie Pie from MLP: FiM if you are familiar but a little more controlled, she just has those sort of moments where you aren't sure if she is all the way there and that's why I love her! Anyways, R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


	10. Rule of Four

**This is the last of the spam upload, sorry everybody! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>The following morning, City woke up in the most comfort she had ever felt. She was in a large blue bed with the most comfortable sheets she had ever felt. She yawned and felt her stomach, feeling an unusual bump she jumped as a wave of nausea washed over her. She ran to her private bathroom and vomited. Three hours later, she was certain that there was no way anything could be in her stomach. From there, she dressed and prepared for her day. She was to formally meet with Kiki and discuss the plan for attack on Transsexual.<p>

Fully dressed in Saturnian clothing, she looked at her stomach carefully. That small bump was there where appalled her. She couldn't have been pregnant for more than a month at most and already there was a bump where her baby was growing. She walked down the hallway with guards at both sides of her. She gulped.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm a traitor to my home...I can't do this...but I am...'_ before her thought could finish, everything went black.

City woke up in the medical wing of the hospital with Keely at her side. Sharp pain hit her stomach again, forcing her to scream.

"Hey hey! It's okay! Relax...relax your muscles!" Keely held City's shoulders.

"From the moment you told me you were pregnant with Kylan's baby I knew I had to worry." Kiki entered with a loaded syringe in her hand. A strange blue liquid floated freely inside the needle's inner chamber. "Hold still." Kiki used the liquid on a purple spot on City's exposed stomach. Upon closer examination, City realized that there were various spots like it on her stomach.

"What happened?"

"Well, you're having a baby all right and there isn't a doubt in our minds that the baby is our brothers. The first symptoms are already showing." Kiki cleaned off the needle.

"What symptoms?" City asked. "You make it sound like a sort of disease..." Keely laughed.

"Well for an outsider it nearly is!" Keely laughed.

"Most women are lucky to survive this sort of thing." Kiki added.

"Saturnian pregnancies are notoriously violent!" Keely concluded.

"Oh...my...I feel sick..." City struggled to sit up.

"Don't even think about it. You have to be on bed rest. It's been so long since we had an outsider with a Saturnian litter. I need to make sure you stay safe and healthy. For now, it will be Kiba's job, as your doctor, to make sure you are safe. Meet Kiba." Kiki introduced a young man who looked much like Kylan with a grayer tint to his hair.

"Hi there! Please, tell me all about my brother, I mean...we have the time!" He sat down on the bed. For the next four months, things remained this way. City would get a half an hour twice daily to walk to avoid losing the muscle in her legs. Between the various royal family members and the books she read about Saturnian pregnancy, she had well acquainted herself with the society that she would now live in.

* * *

><p>Then the day of reckoning came. It was the week before City's eighteenth birthday. She had grown increasingly restless in her bed but now it was nearly impossible to move. Her stomach had swollen heavily with her future children. From what Kiba had said, it would be nearly impossible to check how many she was carrying without hurting her or the children. When she asked what a good estimate might be, Kiba merely responded.<p>

"Meh...maybe three? Could be more...probably less...how many kicks do you feel?"

"Usually just two...one for each foot." City replied dryly. She was cuddling with her unnaturally sized stomach. She rubbed the front of it slowly until something tugged at her from the inside. The pain shot through her body. Suddenly a pool of blood formed under her. She screamed, not understanding what was happening.

"Kiba! Help!" She wailed. He ran in, accompanied by two pink-haired nurses.

"She's going into labor! Get her to the delivery room, now!" He ran out to prepare a staff while the nurses took out several needles and injected a strange liquid into her arms.

"What's this?" City asked, trying to remember to breathe.

"A simple pain medication. You are going to need it." One of the nurses replied. Everything inside City suddenly felt numb. For the first time in months, City finally felt as though she could relax. With that, she promptly passed out and didn't wake up until Kiba had injected her with something she didn't recognize.

Slowly, she looked around, she couldn't hear any crying. Kiba and Keely looked at her with grave looks on their faces. When they noticed her awake they both jumped as if they hadn't expected it.

"You made it..." Keely looked at City in awe.

"Of course, how hard could birthing a baby be?" City looked around with little energy. "I mean...wait...where's my baby?"

"Babies." Kiki entered, her hair pulled back and her crown absent. "As in four, not one. Congrats Lady McKinley, you're a mother." Kiki smiled as she so rarely did these days, City had noticed that each time Kiki had looked at her charts she would walk out with a larger frown on her face than before. "After we knocked you out we discovered that your body was not able to birth a Saturnian. Your body wasn't strong enough. You lost a lot of blood in a little time and you gained a nice scar on your abdomen where we needed to open you up to pull them out. You were lucky to escape with your life!"

"But here you are, alive and breathing! Looks like all four of your kids made it out just the same!" Keely smiled. "Three boys and a girl! You're going to have one hell of a time keeping track of all of them once they learn to walk!" She laughed and with a small motion, nurses brought in the four. Each had varying shades of purple hair on their heads and eyes to match.

"Are you going to name them or what?" Keely leaned into City with an excited look on her face.

"Not yet. I'm waiting until Kylan sees them." City nodded. Within the next few hours, she held each child, feeling this odd warmth she had never known. The same warmth she knew that Frank had denied her parents.

_'Maybe...just maybe...they'll get this feeling when they hold their grandchildren...if we all make it that long.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed it so far! I'll be back with more chapters in 2012! See you then!<strong>

**Jenny!**


	11. The Haunting of City McKinley

**Back again, I don't want to bore you with the details of how hard my past few weeks have been so here you go! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A month later, City was exhausted, between the 'quads' as Keely called them and planning for the coming invasion, she had received little rest.<p>

At one point she could have sworn she had become slightly delusional. Luckily, Kiki had hired a number of nannies to take the night shift recently for taking care of the kids. This would be City's first night of sleep since she had given birth.

As she set her head down on her pillow she began to think in the rare silence to which she had forgotten could exist. It had been so long since she could think clearly that the invasion plans had nearly crashed to a halt. She had spent her days arguing with Koko over strategy to no result but in this moment, this one glimmer of silence...City had a thought.

_ 'What if...I went back at released the soldiers from the inside? I would bring back everything they need with me...with my parents help we will be able to gather the Transsexual army and use them as cover...'_

"Yes. I quite like that idea." She settled before she relaxed her mind but after an hour of tossing and turning she became frustrated.

City got out of bed and wandered over to her bathroom. She turned on the light and pushed the growing mane that was her hair out of her face. She looked up at the mirror, forcing a scream to silence. Frank was standing behind her, his eyes glued to hers through the mirror. City instantly froze with fear.

"Frank...what are you doing here?" She stammered.

"Well well well, look at you little princess, or is it Queen? You are eighteen now are you not?" Frank was near emotionless. City couldn't move, her breath seized up.

"Yes. I've been eighteen for a short while now. Why are you here?" She tried to remain calm.

"For you darling, you seem so lost...hiding here away from your home, not coming back to me, or your parents." His arms snaked around her waist; he rested his chin on her shoulder. Her eyes were locked with his through the mirror.

"I was never hiding and you know it! I came here to make sure you wouldn't kill me or my children." She tried to fight his embrace but found herself powerless.

"Our children? You had more than one? How unusual..." Frank got closer, his body pressed against hers but City didn't dare to look back at him. She kept her eyes glued to the mirror. "I've seen one of them you know. You were holding one…" His hands stroked up and down her arms, eventually moving down to her stomach then further, teasing the edge of her nightie. "A young boy as I recall, he looks much like me don't you think? He had curly hair, just like the both of us but those green eyes, those are mine." His hand slipped up her nightie only to be pushed away by City, more forcefully than ever.

"No! My mother has green eyes! Just like how one of the other boys has blue! They all have purple hair, just as they should! They aren't your children. They are mine and my future husband's!" She shook her head but found her legs falling limp against him.

"I was that once, don't you remember?" Frank teased her dress again, this time, succeeding in making it underneath. He stroked her inner thigh the way he used to. It made City feel as though she could lose her balance at any moment. "Remember how much fun we had back then? Remember all the nights you spent in my bed?" His voice was warm on her ear; she could feel her body betraying her. Her hands fell to her sides and touched the front of Frank's thighs, making slow circles as her head tilted back into his chest. Her eyes closed. "They used to call you Frankie's girl when we walked down the streets."

"Of course…how could I forget…" She toyed with his garter belt.

"Then suddenly...you changed." Just as she felt as though she could succumb to him his demeanor changed. He grabbed her hair and forced it high above her head. "I know what you did City! And for that betrayal, you have to die!" City screamed, looking for any way go make the pain stop. A pair of scissors caught her eye; she grabbed them and cut her hair at his fist.

A huge weight left her head as she spun around to find that nobody was there. She had imagined the whole thing...

She slowly examined her hair, noting that it was well above her shoulders, almost to her chin. Her hair had never been this short. She touched it slowly, was it really gone? She had to make sure. She slowly stared at the floor

City fell to the floor and cried. Frank was haunting her now. He would continue until she made sure he couldn't come back. She sat there and rocked slowly until a girl with grey-blue hair sat down next to her. City could tell that Koko didn't know what to do exactly but she pulled City into a hug anyways.

"What was that all about? I heard noises from your room so I came to investigate. Now here you are crying on the floor. Tell me, what happened?" Koko tried to get City to speak.

"Frank...the bastard is haunting me...he needs to die. I don't think this can be a simple escape plan anymore. It's either him or me. I'm betting that it's going to be me." City hit her fist on the floor. "Tomorrow we have a lot of work to do. I'll see you then." City left Koko sitting on the floor for her bed. City wasn't sure when or if Koko left but she fell asleep anyways.

_'Maybe she need this sleep more than we initially thought. I have to contact her parents.'_

* * *

><p>The weeks followed and City continued to become more and more mad than before. She claimed often that Frank was haunting her among other things. It had reached a point where Keely was appointed the quad's new guardian. City was confined to her room all day and wasn't released once.<p>

After a week, no progress had been made with her. They needed the help of an outside source.

"LET ME OUT!" City screamed as she pounded against her door for the tenth time that day, it was barely nine in the morning. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" She cried out more insanely than before. The screamed again before flopping on the floor in frustration, she squirmed as though she were possessed by something. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but nothing worked, images of Frank kept flashing through her mind, attempting to undress her and perform the acts she had only known them to perform. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched.

"What happened to our future Queen? Poor girl." She heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her mother was standing above her, extending her arm to help her up.

"Magenta…Mother? Please…tell me you aren't one of those awful visions!" She plead with the woman in front of her.

"Koko had us summoned. Kiki just told us about your…situation." She motioned to the padlocked door behind her. "Your father is talking to Kiki. What happened to you? What made you like this?" She looked at her daughter's purple under eye circles.

"Well…I don't know…everything was fine but then…I couldn't sleep and then he…he just came out of nowhere. I have no clue what happened…he won't leave me alone…It's like he has his hands in my brain, forcing me to think…awful awful things!"

"Hmmm…I see. I wouldn't know what to do about that…." Magenta thought carefully. " Maybe your father might know…he has always enjoyed science. Come with me, we need to get you cleaned up. You…have a lot of bruises." Magenta looked at City's arms, they were nearly purple, more so the upper halves than the bottoms.

"I…I've been trying to get out. I…was running into the door…It's heavy." City stated blankly, examining her arms having not noticed the purple and green marks before. Magenta led her daughter in silence the rest of the way to her brother who was speaking to Saturn's royal sisters.

" I had no idea multiple births were so common here." Riff Raff looked at the triplets, apart from minor differences in hair and eye color, they were the same exactly. The three women turned in unison to greet the two redheads approaching them.

"Speaking of twins…City you never said how much you look like your mom!" Keely looked at the two women.

"That's silly…I think if we were that similar looking I would have noticed. I mean…we have been in fairly close contact for my eighteen years now haven't we?"

"Interesting." Riff Raff noted, "Because I've noticed the resemblance ever since the day the first red tuft of hair appeared on your cute little head." He smiled slightly, hugging City tightly. His words easily brought City to tears, whether it was the emotions or the sleeplessness was anybody's guess.

"Father…I…"

"Later, we have time to catch up. I want to see my grandchildren." Riff Raff smiled at his daughter.

"I'm sorry…City can't go with you." Kiki intervened. "City's condition is unstable at best, she needs her rest. She hasn't slept in weeks. We don't want to put her children at risk."

"I'm sorry General, I'll be happy to take you to see them if you'd like." Koko added.

"I see…she hasn't slept. Has she been sleeping alone?" Riff Raff asked.

"Of course, she haven't wanted to put anybody at risk by keeping them with her. " Kiki nodded.

"And there lies the problem. Brother, do you have that package? Or is it still on the ship?" Magenta asked.

"It's in our room. Would you get it? I think this will fix it." Magenta nodded before leaving. "You see, City here has not slept alone since she was about thirteen. Frank made sure of that. She must be having a difficult time sleeping. She just isn't used to being alone anymore. I know your efforts were good in intent but they may have made her condition worse." Riff Raff examined City's eyes, they were beyond bloodshot. "I think we may have presented a solution. " Magenta returned with a blue haired boy with orange eyes. His head was down but when he saw feet other than his own, he looked up.

"Kylan?" Kiki ran to him, "Is that you?"

"Yes…I'm sorry but the sunlight is sort of painful. I haven't seen it in years." He closed his eyes before falling into his sister's embrace. Before he knew it, all three of his sisters were hugging him and crying. His eyes watered and his heart swelled but he couldn't help but look up at the redheaded woman. She was crying harder than the other three.

"Kylan? But…how?" City stammered, her jaw hanging open in disbelief.

"It's….well…later." He broke from his sister's death grips and kissed the woman that he had missed more painfully than he ever could have thought. "Your mother tells me that you haven't been sleeping."

"You…I missed you so much." City held him tightly. "I…I want to see our children…."

"Then let's get you to sleep." Kylan said peacefully. He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to her room. For the first time in weeks, City finally slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Yus! Kylan is back but what news does he bring of Transsexual? Just wait for the next installment. Which will be in whenever I can get back to myself. R&amp;R! Thanks so much for sticking with me!<strong>

**Jenny**


End file.
